1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic clean device for a surveillance camera, especially to an automatic clean device that cleans a lens of the surveillance camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A surveillance camera is mounted at high place indoors or outdoors and is supported by a supporting bracket to record or monitor events happening around. To ensure that images captured by the surveillance camera is clear in definition, lens of the surveillance camera has to be cleaned regularly or irregularly. However, since the surveillance camera is disposed at high place via the supporting bracket, people should climb up a ladder to clean the lens of the surveillance camera, which is inconvenient. Therefore, some automatic clean devices or dedusting devices are developed and are mounted beside the surveillance camera to automatically clean the lens of the surveillance camera regularly or irregularly.
A conventional dedusting device for a lens of a surveillance camera has an air pipe connected to a high air pressure source, and a nozzle mounted on an end of the air pipe. The nozzle corresponds to the lens of the surveillance camera and ejects high pressure air to the lens to eliminate dust from the lens.
Another conventional clean device for a lens of a surveillance camera has a wiper mounted on the lens and driven by a motor to wipe dust from the lens.
However, the conventional dedusting device and the conventional clean device are securely mounted on the surveillance cameras. Therefore, the wiper mounted on the lens obstructs the surveillance camera so the surveillance camera only films incomplete images. Moreover, although the nozzle of the conventional dedusting device is able to be disposed in front of and underneath the lens and does not obstruct the surveillance camera, the nozzle is immovable so is unable to clean the lens thoroughly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an automatic clean device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.